Civil War Day!
by Genkai-chan
Summary: Ok so here's the drill, Ed wants to have their own Civil War Reenactment, but who's on what team? And who gets to win? In the battle of Blue V.S Gray, it's up to you! And pairings will be based on your reviews! Character bashings may vary and I love sugge
1. Idea

Civil War Day

Genkai chan: At our school we had a civil War day for 8'Th grade, and Union, my team, kicked butt! So here Ed's turn, R and R, sorry if it sucks.

Ed, Al, Riza, Breda, Havoc, Farman, Fury, Maes, Roy and Winry were all sitting around East Headquarters when Ed jumped up. "Hey. Let's have a Civil War!" he declared, everyone gave him looks of puzzlement and stupidly.

"What are you talking about?" Winry asked.

"Well I read in the Newspaper, that some school far far far away had a reenactment of a war, so I thought we could too!" Ed said, and showed them. The gang gathered around.

"Well what do you know, Fullmetal can read." Roy laughed, Ed glared and kicked Roy in balls.

"Well I think it's a fun idea, see they even had safe ammo, homemade flour bombs." Maes said and took the Newspaper to make further inspection.

"We got nothing better to do." Havoc shrugged as Roy finally recovered from Ed's auto mail kick. Winry and Al nodded as Roy got up off the floor.

"Well we need to assign teams, one Blue, the other Gray." Roy said and Ed looked up, nodding. "But first, we need to Generals." He added.

Genkai chan: I know it's short, don't tell me that, there are ten people, so five on each team, with one leader, and so I want you to tell me who is with who! Review please!


	2. Team

Civil War day

Genkai chan: Wow, who knew I'd actually get a review, make that three! Well I've decided the teams, with out much help, lol. The teams are as follows, Confederates General is Roy, and his followers are Winry, Fury, Breda, and Al. Union General is Edward, and his followers are Riza, Maes, Farman and Havoc. Sorry if they suck, Review and I may change them, but it's your own fault, cause you didn't say so in the first place!

Roy and his team of slavery loving fighters were dressed in navy blue. And Ed's team of peace lovers were dressed in gray. "Bring it on!" Ed shouted and made a fist at the Confed's faces.

"With pleasure!" Winry yelled as Roy backed away from the girl. "You're going down!" she said.

Ha, yeah right!" Havoc and Farman yelled, and soon everyone broke into a quarrel about who was gonna kick whose butt and who was gonna win.

"Listen up!" Roy shouted over the noise, everyone even Ed looked at him. "What we need first is to make up a cheer." He commanded as many boo's erupted. "It's corny yes, but it must be done!" He said.

"Everyone go somewhere and make some up and we'll meet here in two hours!" Riza said. "And no spies!" She added, looking at Roy suspiciously.

Genkai chan: All of the chapters will be short, due to I always want to know what my fans want to see so give me some cheers for the Union and or Confeds, if I don't get enough, I'll have to bring out Barney!


	3. Cheer

Genkai chan: Wow, two people like it, that's cool. And as my good friend Kat said, I got the colors mixed up, my bad, sorry I was half a sleep. Well here is some cheers, next up will be marching muhahahaha!

Ed and his group were sitting outside bored. "Well need a cheer that'll make theirs look like the ABC's!" Ed said and yawned.

"Yes, let's say whatever comes to our minds, to brainstorm and all." Riza said and sighed determined.

"I like you Riza." Havoc said dreamily, Riza blushed and looked away. Farman laughed a bit and hummed.

"Hmmmm, Go back, go back, go back into the woods, you haven't, you haven't got the goods." Maes paused. "You haven't got the spirit; you haven't got the jazz…" He paused again as everyone look at him. " You haven't got the army that the Union has." He finished shrugging.

"Keep trying guys…" Ed scratched his head and yawned. Meanwhile, Roy and his team were in the Mess Hall gathered at a table.

"Ok, we gotta make the greatest cheer anyone's ever heard!" Fury cheered as everyone else clapped.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, but how?" Roy butted in gravely.

"Mmmmm, Confeds, Confeds, we are the Confeds, we'll blow up your heads, and make you dead…." Al suggested and havoc snickered at the thought of seeing that. Roy sighed and stood up.

"All crap…" He said.

"Oh! How about, Confederates will conquer all, in slave you all, and most of all, will this brawl?" She asked, as everyone looked at her strangely. "What?" She asked and sighed gloomily.

Genkai chan: Yes, they suck lol, shall I continue with marching next? R and R please, lol any tips?


End file.
